1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the removal of free chlorine present in certain admixtures thereof, and, more especially, from admixtures of free chlorine and at least one haloorganic compound that is not completely chlorosubstituted.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Mixtures of compounds containing dissolved free chlorine and organic compounds "unsaturated" in respect of chlorine atoms are frequently encountered in the chemical industry, for example during the synthesis of trichloroethanes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,018 describes a process for the synthesis of 1,1,1-trichloroethane; one of the stages of the process is a separation of ethyl chloride from a mixture of chloroethanes containing dissolved chlorine. Distillation of such mixtures containing chlorine can give rise to corrosion (see Kirk Othmer, 3rd edition, vol. 1, pages 835 et seq). U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,197 also refers to the corrosion risks inherent in the presence of chlorine.